


Oh Captain, My Captain

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of Angst if you squint, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, You sleep with your new boss and don't realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You move to a new city after getting a job at the police station there.  The night before you start your new job you meet Carol and spend the night with her only to find out that she’s your new Captain….
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Oh Captain, My Captain

New York wasn’t a place you had pictured yourself living before, but you had just been transferred to a new precinct and suddenly the idea of living there didn’t seem so bad after all. There were great restaurants, Broadway plays, and a bunch of attractions that you had always wanted to see, but never had a chance to go to.

You had just finished unloading all of your boxes from the moving truck with the help of your best friend Wanda and were now sitting on the couch in a tired heap. It was a good kind of tired though.

“Thanks for letting me crash here, Wan,” you told her as she brought you a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Hey what are best friends for?” She said as she sat down next to you. “Do you want to go out tonight and celebrate your first night in the city and your new job?”

“Sure!” You hopped up, “Let me go change real quick.” She said okay and watched you disappear down the hall. 

When you were done the two of you caught a cab and went to a local bar that Wanda liked to go to on occasion. The two of you grabbed a spot at the bar and ordered your usual drinks. The first hour went by in a blur and then Wanda nudged you, “There’s a really hot blonde staring at you at your ten o’clock.”

You casually scanned the bar and noticed the blonde in question. She had short hair that was longer on top and she tilted her drink at you. You tipped your drink back and then turned to Wanda, “What do I do?”

“Um talk to her!” Wanda said as she practically shoved you out of your chair and in the direction of the blonde.

You shot a glare at Wanda as you managed to maneuver your way through the crowded bar toward the table where the blonde was sitting alone. “Hi,” you said as you slid into the seat across from her.

“Hi yourself,” she grinned at you. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

“Oh, I just moved to the city, new job and all that jazz,” you told her. “You come here often I take it.”

She shrugged, “Enough that the bartenders know my order before I can tell them,” she shrugged and took another sip of her beer. “I’m Carol.”

“Y/N,” you told her.

The two of you continued to talk for the next two hours, you felt bad for ditching Wanda like that, but when you went to check on her you saw that she was talking to a man and she appeared to be having a good time. 

It was another hour before Carol asked you if you wanted to go home with her. Feeling bold you agreed and went to tell Wanda what was going on. She wiggled her eyebrows and told you to have fun and call her later.

You and Carol stumbled out of the bar together and headed up the block to where her apartment was. Her lips were on yours the instant the elevator doors closed and she had you pressed against the wall. Your fingers dug into her hips as you dragged her closer, wanting to feel her body pressed against yours.

Somehow the of you managed to stumble into her apartment without any major injuries and back to her bedroom where you spent the remainder of the evening with the beautiful stranger.

You woke up later that night and slowly slipped out of bed and gathered your clothes. Carol was still asleep, lying on her stomach with the sheet covering the lower half of her body. You got dressed quickly and left her apartment, leaning against the cool metal of the elevator wall.

Wanda was awake for breakfast a few hours later when you got up once again and got ready for work. “How did last night go?” She asked as she passed you a mug to fill with your usual morning beverage.

“It was great, but I snuck out without saying goodbye,” you said as you slumped in your seat. “I’ll probably never see her again.”

“Well she did say that she frequents that bar often, maybe you’ll catch her there again,” Wanda suggested.

You shook your head and took a sip from your mug, “Nope, not happening. I’m not going back to that bar. I don’t want to run into my one night stand again, can you imagine how awkward that would be?”

“It’s only as awkward as you make it,” Wanda told you as she filled her to-go mug with coffee. “I gotta run, but have a good first day!”

Shortly after Wanda left you left too, you wanted to be a little early and make a good impression with your new Captain. You didn’t know what they would be like and you at least wanted to start off on the right foot with them.

When you stepped into the precinct you stopped at the desk and asked the officer where Captain Danvers office was. “The second floor, you can’t miss it, the area is just a wide-open space.”

“Thanks,” you told him as you made your way toward the elevator and got on with a few other offices. They smiled and introduced themselves. There was a man named Clint Barton, a woman named Natasha Romanoff, and then another man named Sam Wilson.

“You must be the transfer,” Natasha said as the four of you stepped off the elevator.

“I am,” you nodded. “I thought I should get here early and make a good impression with the new Captain. What’re they like?”

“Captain Danvers is great,” Sam said. “She’s really chill most of the time, but she’s not a pushover. Don’t be nervous, she’s a great person.”

“That’s a relief, my last Captain was a hardass,” you said as you all weaved your way through the desks. “It was nice meeting you all, maybe we could have lunch today and you guys could give me the low down on everything?”

“Sure,” Clint said. “Sounds great.”

You broke off from their group and headed for Captain Danver’s door. It was shut so you knocked and waited for her to invite you in. When she did the voice sounded strangely familiar like you had heard it before. As you pushed the door open you froze, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights as you stared at Carol, the woman you had hooked up with the night before.

She looked equally as startled as you did. She cleared her throat and stood, “Officer Y/L/N, please come in and have a seat.” You did as instructed and sat down stiffly in a chair in front of her desk. The two of you just stared at one another for a long moment before she said, “I had no idea you were my newest transfer.”

“Well, I certainly didn’t know you were my new Captain,” you squeaked out. You buried your face in your hands, “Oh God, this is such a disaster. Of course, I managed to sleep with my new boss!”

“This isn’t an ideal situation,” Carol mused thinking about how cute you looked when you were flustered, then she shook her head as if to rid herself of those thoughts. You were her employee, she shouldn’t be thinking of you like that.

“Can we pretend last night never happened?” You begged. “I was really happy when I was transferred here, and I just don’t want people thinking the worst if I was to put in for a transfer literally the first day I get here.”

“Understandable,” she replied. “We can pretend like nothing ever happened and just act as if we are boss and subordinate.”

“Thank you,” you slumped in your seat as relief washed over you. 

Carol ran a hand through her hair, “Normally I would give you the tour of the precinct myself, but I feel that that may be a little too awkward right now. So I’ll get one of the other officers to do it. Take today to get settled in and used to everything. I’m partnering you with Romanoff, I think the two of you will work well together.”

“Great, should I tell her that you wanted her to give me the tour?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she said as if it were a relief.

You nodded and stood up, “Well, I’ll, uh, see you later then.” You practically fled the room to go find Natasha and tell her the news.

Weeks went by and you and Carol pretended as if nothing had ever transpired between the two of you. Although there were a lot of awkward moments. You had been caught staring at her several times by Natasha, and she sometimes stuttered when she caught you walking by or laughing with Natasha.

She then berated herself for pairing you with Natasha. Why had she done that? Then she would shake her head and tell herself that she had no right to be jealous.

It took almost a month for Natasha to pull the truth out of you about what had been going on between you and Carol. “I’ve never seen her act like this before. She’s normally so cool and composed, but when you’re around it’s like she turns into an awkward teenager. Not going to lie it’s a little funny.”

You sighed and said, “Carol and I slept together.”

Natasha slapped your arm and said, “Shut up!”

“Yep, it was the day before I started. Neither of us knew we would be working together and we kinda hooked up. It was supposed to be this one and done kind of thing, we would never see one another again so what was the harm in a little night of fun?” You shook your head and bit your lip. “Imagine my surprise when she turns out to be my new boss.”

“That’s rough,” Natasha snorted. “I couldn’t imagine how that must have felt. Why didn’t you just put in for a transfer?”

“I didn’t think that would look good so we agreed to have a working relationship and that’s all,” you told her.

“I can tell you that Carol wants to have more than a working relationship with you, I’ve seen how she stares at you when she thinks no one is looking. The woman is clearly smitten with you.”

“No she’s not, she can’t be,” you insisted.

“Whatever you say, Y/L/N.”

One day when you were at the vending machine Carol appeared beside you. “Having trouble?” The sound of her voice made you jump and when you looked up you saw that she was blushing a little, “Sorry.”

You sighed and smacked the vending machine again, “It’s fine, this damn thing just ate my money is all.”

Carol held up a finger and walked away leaving you standing there looking kind of confused as to why she had walked away from you. When she returned she had a lock picking set in her hands and asked you to hold it. As she began to pick the lock you couldn’t help, but laugh. “What?” She glanced up at you, a smile tugging at her lips.

You shook your head, biting your lip struggling to stop laughing, “I just never imagined the Captain would be picking the lock to a vending machine.”

“Hey, it owes you food, and you’re gonna get it,” she said as she yanked the door open. “Have at it.”

You grabbed your treat and backed away, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said as she shut the door. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“Uh, no, not right now….” You trailed off not really wanting the conversation to be over, but also not knowing what to say next.

“You haven’t been back to McGinty’s,” Carol said next surprising you. “I’ve, uh, been watching for you.”

“I just… I didn’t think it was a good idea to go back after, you know,” you told her. “I’m trying to avoid any and all awkward conversations with you.”

“Like this one?” Causing both of you to chuckle. “Look I spent that entire morning thinking about you and hoping I’d see you again, and then you walk in here and you’re my new transfer. I was flabbergasted, to say the least. But I was hoping to see you again so I could ask you on a proper date… and to be honest, I still want that. But if you don’t I’ll completely understand.”

You stood frozen to the spot not sure what to say to her. You were saved when Sam and Clint came through and you ducked away from Carol, your heart pounding incredibly fast.

You avoided Carol for the rest of your shift and quickly rushed home to talk to Wanda about this. You had no idea what you should do. You liked Carol, you liked her a lot. But would it make things awkward at work if the two of you moved forward with this?

Wanda listened as you talked through everything and when you were done she said, “I would go for it. You clearly like one another and she’s a good person. You said that she was waiting for you to show up at McGinty’s well then go meet her there. It’s neutral territory, and if you need me I’ll be on standby.”

“Okay, okay I’m going to do this,” you said as you stood and headed back to your room to change out of your uniform. You reemerged moments later half-dressed with a worried expression on your face, “Wanda, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can! I have faith in you. Now go get the girl!”

You finished getting dressed and then headed to the bar. When you entered it was already crowded with the usual Friday night goers, most people were going out to unwind after a long week at work. You scanned the crowd and spotted Carol sitting at the bar nursing a beer. She hadn’t seen you yet.

Squaring your shoulders you picked your way through the crowd and took the stool next to hers. You told the bartender your order as Carol stared at you, her beer bottle halfway to her lips. You looked over and smiled, “You come here often?”

Carol busted out laughing, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “That has got to be the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me in a bar.”

“Oh come on,” you scoffed. “That can’t be the cheesiest thing. I’ve had cheesier said to me before.”

“Like what?” Carol challenged.

“For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on.” She began laughing harder. “Or my personal favorite: Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.”

She continued to laugh and you joined her. When she calmed down she said, “Okay, okay those were definitely cheesy.”

“I told you I had worse,” you said smugly.

Carol’s smile slowly slipped, “I looked for you after you disappeared on me today. Why’d you run?”

You sighed, you had figured that this was going to come up. “I wasn’t ready to tell you my answer.”

“And now?” She prompted.

You met her gaze and said, “I want to give us a shot.” Carol’s smile returned and butterflies erupted in your stomach.

“So I don’t have to use a cheesy pickup line on you now?” She teased.

“Oh no, I gotta hear this,” you chuckled.

“Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes,” she said before hiding her face. “Ugh, I can’t believe you made me say that!”

You turned her head to face you and said, “I now have a new favorite pick up line.” 

“Yeah?” She whispered loud enough for you to hear.

“Yeah,” you responded before kissing her.

You heard cheering and the two of you turned to see Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Clint, and several of the other officers from the precinct standing there cheering. “You’re all fired!” Carol said jokingly as the two of slipped off your bar stools and walked over to them. Carol let them know that if they teased either of you about this that they would have desk duty for a week.

“You can’t give all of us desk duty, Cap,” Sam said with a sly smile. “Then who would protect the citizens of our fair city?”

“Oh I’ll make sure to stretch out the punishments so not everyone has desk duty at the same time, Wilson,” Carol told him with her own sly smile. “Mark my words you’ll regret teasing me.”

You chuckled and let her drape her arm over your shoulder as the two of you continued to share a night out with your co-workers and friends.


End file.
